


Pentagon

by flamingxusagi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingxusagi/pseuds/flamingxusagi
Summary: Kaede had summoned her first servants alongside Mashu! She's excited to take on those who dared to take down history! She could handle her servants right? Right?!





	1. Touch (My Servants Came Home!)

**Author's Note:**

> The Five servants I placed are the 5 that came home to me on both servers, others will make cameos! And this is my first work here I hope to update it as much as I can!

Today was the day. She was going to summon her first servant from the Throne of Heroes through the CHALDEAS system. Kaede took a deep breath as she did a small chant to summon forth her first real servant. Mashu watched beside her senpai, excited for her as well.

“Okay now we should be…” Da Vinci started as Kaede looked at the magic circle with excitement. A giant gust of wind had erupted from the circle as a giant light shot upwards. ‘This is it!’ The orange haired master thought.

The alarm had suddenly started going off, red lights invaded the summoning area. Kaede had a look of worry. No she worked so hard to get to where she was. “Senpai! We have to move! Da Vinci said there’s something wrong!” Mashu yelled as she took her senpai’s arm and started to drag her to a safe distance. Kaede refused. Tears stinging her eyes as she went down to her knees. She shook her head. “This isn’t… What’s supposed to happen… I refuse to let this happen!” Kaede the faced the floor, the wind had picked up. Mashu decided to stay with her senpai till the end, placing both of her arms around her.

“Damn! There’s so much power coming from this summon!” Da Vinci yelled.

“It’s like she summoned 5 servants or something!” Romani said in awe.

Romani, Da Vinci and the remaining squad at Chaldea had been trying to stabilise the summoning circle ever since it had flared up. Da Vinci had been using everything in her power to make sure that the output of energy had been redirected to somewhere else in Chaldea whereas Romani had to find out what on earth was being summoned. He eventually did. “You’re.. Kidding me… Right?” He muttered.

Kaede and Mashu had been blown back to wall, where the master had decided to bury her head into her kouhai’s chest, crying. “This… This was supposed to be… When I started to save humanity…” Mashu could only rub the back of the crying girl. She then looked to the circle to see the ray of light gone and to see something standing where the circle was. “Senpai. Look.” Mashu mustered out and pointed to the circle.

Kaede turned slowly as she wiped her tears dry. “H-huh…?” she muttered. There in place of the circle stood five figures.

One clad in all kinds of purples and violets. She had a very buxon figure and their hair went all the way down to the ground with the end being tied up. She also had a sword and sheath on her side as she wore skintight clothing with a partly small turtleneck. She wore a small smile as her eyes looked over the Chaldea master for a quick moment. She then introduced herself. “Hello, my dear mage. Servant Sa…” She took a pause and corrected herself. “Ah no, I’m not of the Saber class… Oh dear… Um… I am Minamoto no Raikou, please take care of me well, master.”

Kaede could only nod and look to the next person. She was a child with short white hair and vibrant grey eyes. She wore some sort of torn cloak, with two small socks and shoes and had two small daggers on her person. She then looked straight at Kaede and introduced herself. “Assassin. Jack the Ripper.” She then smiled. “You’ll be our new mommy right?” Kaede could only nod and smiled, finding her cute.

Moving onto the two tallest ones, they seemed to be on a horse which made them that way. One was fully clad in armour which had some sort of lion design to it, the lance she held proudly shining. As opposed to the other, who was basically pure muscle with whatever he had on Kaede could swear it may as well have popped off with the amount of muscle he had. He brushed his hair with hand and smiled and then laughed heartily. “So you’ll be my master eh? You’re a fine young lady I can tell already! Iskandar, King of Conquerers! I’ll pave the way towards our victory!”

The armoured person decided to take off their helmet to greet the master. She had beautiful blonde hair that was tied in a very complicated bun, her emerald eyes however could only stare blankly at Kaede as if she could see through her. “I have responded to your summons. I am Lancer. With my spear that has reached the far ends of the world, I will be your servant.”

The final person Kaede saw was what someone would probably call a monster. He had a long tail with what looked like bones hugging his person. He had a hood up and held a spear in his hand, which was coloured a dull red. He sighed with a small scowl. “I, Cu Chulainn, have responded to your summons.”

Kaede stood up and looked at her servants. These were her servants. She smiled and jumped. “Yes! Now I can finally save humanity!” The five servants looked at her once again. “This will be interesting.” They all thought in unison.

Romani and Da Vinci could only smile from where they were as Mashu looked at them with awe. “Time to save humanity, right?” Romani asked as he looked to Da Vinci and then nodded. It was time to save humanity.


	2. 0 Mile (Raikou's Always Here For You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede goes about her day, but it seems like someone's been following her everywhere.

Kaede sat at the table at the large cafeteria Chaldea had, with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She sighed as she played around with it, swirling the pieces of wheat around the milk. “Man I want something a bit more tastier…” She muttered to no one in particular.

After a few moments, a certain servant decided to bring her a traditional Japanese breakfast. A Tamago Kake Gohan, which was a bowl of rice with a raw egg placed on top, with a side of Miso Shiru, which was a soup prepared from fermented soybeans, miso and dashi broth. Within it was wakame seaweed, deep fried tofu and chopped spring onions. This certain servant was Berserker, Minamoto no Raikou. The servant sat across her master, with a smile. "Ah please master, have this breakfast I prepared for you." Kaede only looked at the food before her as she nodded. Raikou handed her a pair of chopsticks with her smile. "Now eat up, we have a long day today, master." Raikou added.

"Of course!" Kaede took the chopsticks and started to eat through the breakfast. Raikou's motherly instincts had led her to make a breakfast early in the morning for her master. It's a surprise how the orange haired master didn't notice anything.

After breakfast, Kaede thanked Raikou and decided to head to the training room before heading out to gather supplies for the next singularity. She hummed a small song, occasionally singing some words of the song. "Raikou was nice to make breakfast." She muttered to herself as she opened the door to the training room. Within the room, she saw Cu Chulainn's Berserker self already hard training and fighting with someone else. "Good morning, Cu!" She greeted. He grunted in response. She sighed, he was a difficult one to work with.

She walked over to the side and turned on a simulation for herself, to practice her magecraft. There were several drones, that she had to fire with a gandr or by any other means. She decided to fire a few of them on the drones that flew about. The master smiled to herself, priding herself in getting better. A bigger and tougher drone, one that Da Vinci had recently made, had come. "Ah! This is gonna be a challenge!" Kaede charged her magic circuits and aimed at the big drone, only for it to be destroyed a second later. "Eh...?"

"No no master! You cannot fight that one yet! It is too dangerous!" A mature yet soft female voice scolded from behind her. Kaede turned around to see Raikou standing there, hands on her hips. "Master, you cannot push yourself too hard!" Kaede gave her a pout. Raikou realised she could not be mad at her master for long and decided to envelope her in a hug and stroked her hair. The master had a huge blush on her face, realising how close yet comfortable she was in between Raikou's breasts. "Now, I don't like it when my chi-Master, pushes herself too much." Raikou didn't want to let go but in the end she did and gave her master a smile. "R-right..." Kaede managed and turned off the simulation. "I-I'll be going now!" She left with a blush on her cheeks.

Raikou sighed happily. "My ch-master is so cute." Raikou muttered to herself. Cu Chulainn had watched the whole ordeal. He grunted and went back to beating up some of the poor servant simulations.

Kaede had went to her room to change into her equipment for going out for a sortie and gathering supplies. She sighed as she finally put on her standard combat gear, which was pretty skintight. She heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it to see Iskandar, the King of Conquerors. "Master! Are we ready to head out?" He asked with his smile and enthusiasm. She nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah! Let's head out!" She responded with vigour.

"That's the spirit, master!"

(A few hours later)

Raikou stood at the area where her master and Iskandar were due to come back from a supply sortie. She tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently. Where was her child? It was late, did something happen to her? She's never usually this late! What if she died? Oh she'd kill that damn Rider for not doing his job! What if-A bright light engulfed the area, a portal appearing, with Kaede and Iskandar walking out of it. Kaede was heavily battle ridden with Iskandar, the same but with a huge smile on his face. Kaede sighed, "That was tough. How come there were so many of those skeleton things?!" The huge Rider could only heartily laugh. "It was a good battle! We have the supplies we need after all, master! Rest up! I shall be heading to my quarters!" With that he left. Leaving Kaede with Raikou.

As soon as Iskandar left, Raikou immediately pulled Kaede into a tight hug. "My child! You left mother all worried when you didn't come back! I was so so worried you had died!" She had small tears coming down her face, as the orange haired master had a look of surprise. Child? Mother? Huh?! Raikou then placed her hands on her shoulders, "Please take mother with you everywhere you go! I can't bear to lose you my dearest!" Kaede could only giggle, which explained a lot on what happened today and the past few weeks when she was summoned. Kaede cupped a hand on Raikou's cheek and looked up into her eyes. "Of course, you only need to ask, mother dearest." She gave her a smile as the berserker mother kissed her child's forehead and then nose. "I'm so glad." Raikou then took her master by the hand and led her to her room.

"Now come, rest with mother. You've had a long day."


	3. Chewing Gum (Jack's New Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally has a new mother! Today she decides to spend some time with said mother, Kaede!

Kaede knocked on the door of a room. She hummed a little as she waited for it to open. "Coming!" A cute voice said through the door. The master smiled as the door opened to reveal Jack the Ripper, in her small and cute stature, her emerald eyes staring up at her with a huge smile on her face. "Mommy!" Jack then jumped up and gave Kaede a big hug, the master returned it with a giggle. "Ready, Jack? You have me for the day after all!" Kaede told her Assassin servant. Jack thought before hopping off of her master and going back into her room. Kaede tilted her head in slight confusion before Jack came out of her room, dressed in a cute white sundress. The assassin servant nodded. "Now we're ready!"

Jack held Kaede by the hand, bringing her through the corridors of Chaldea. She eventually brought her to the cinema room. "Oh are we watching a film for the morning?" Kaede asked as Jack nodded. "I want to watch one of those scary ones!" Jack quipped. Kaede thought for a moment. She shook her head. Maybe not yet. "Maybe some other time, mommy doesn't want to get scared today, is that okay?" Kaede asked the small assassin servant, only to have her head tilted up at her. "Aww..." Jack pouted. "Okay."

"We can watch The Greatest Showman if you like!" Her master suggested. Jack nodded with a small smile. As long as she was with her mommy, she's happy.

After an hour or so, they walked out of the cinema room with Jack happy once again. "Mommy! That was so cool! The songs were so nice too!" Jack said as Kaede was wiping tears out of her eyes, the film always gets to her every time. "Mommy, you're still crying. Are you okay? Do we have to mutilate someone?" Jack asked. Kaede shook her head. 

"It's just a beautiful piece of work, Jack." She then patted the assassin's head, leaving a confused Jack the Ripper. "Come on, where to next?" 

They sat at the cafeteria of Chaldea, where Tamamo Cat, Raikou and Boudica were preparing the food for everyone within Chaldea. Surrounding them were other servants, Arturia sat with Lancelot and William Shakespeare. On another table, sat others like Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Arash and Robin Hood. Kaede smiled, there were so many of them, she's glad she's contracted with so many. She then felt a tug at her sleeve. It was Jack. She looked lost. "Jack, what's wrong?" The master asked as she rubbed the small assassin's back. "Um...there's a lot of people here mommy..." She hid into Kaede's side. "We're not used to this many people..."

"It's okay Jack, our food will be here soon." She kept Jack by her side with a smile. 

Soon enough the food had come, with Raikou serving them with a smile. "That's two katsudon for my dearest and the small Jack." She said with a giggle. Kaede thanked the berserker before she went off to serve more food. Jack went back to her seat with a smile, as she started to dig into her food. "It's so good!" Kaede nodded in agreement, "Mama makes such good food!"

It was nearing the end of the day, they'd done a few things together for the day. They now stood at the door of Jack's room. The small assassin yawned. "Come now, it's time for you to rest." 

"But mommy... I want to do more things..." Jack whined as she pouted. 

Kaede made a small giggle as she picked up the small child into her arms. "I promise we'll spend more time with each other." The master then gave her assassin a kiss on the forehead. Jack nodded with the cutest smile she could muster. 

"Okay, mommy!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but use NCT songs as chapter titles for this, I apologise! ><


End file.
